


Stars.

by aryas_zehral



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the most recent season (S5?). Completely fluff.  Written for the given quote/prompt “Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy.” - Eskimo proverb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltzingalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzingalong/gifts).



The sky was clear, the air crisp as JJ stepped out of the house and into the early evening. Henry was asleep in his room and the house was silent. She could hear a dog barking a few blocks away and, in the distance, she could hear the rumble of traffic from the interstate. JJ tugged her cardigan closer to her, wrapping her arms around her torso, as she stepped down into the yard and looked up at the few stars already out.

She missed her job at the BAU, her friends, the life she had wanted and chosen for herself. It had not been as bad when Emily was still around; she had met her and Penelope when she could and it had felt like old times. Penelope would buy things for Henry and her, using them as canvases on which to project her fantasies. Emily would drink and smile and, yes, flirt with her while acting as the sane counterpoint to Penelope's more kooky aspects. Without her there the dynamic was all wrong. They would drift into uneasy silences filled with all the things they weren't saying. Penelope would be thinking of friends dead and gone. JJ would be distracted by knowing the massive lie she was keeping from a grieving friend.

The darkness was deepening. The sky was becoming glittered with stars. JJ wondered how Emily was, where she was, whether she would ever see her again. She hoped she would see her again. She wished she could see her soon. As she looked at the stars she wondered whether Emily was in a timezone where it was night; two of the passports would have taken her somewhere in the portion of the word that would be. JJ wondered if, wherever she was, she was looking at the stars too, thinking about her, missing her. Her stomach twisted with longing even as she told herself she was being silly and fanciful, that those sort of consequences only happened in silly romantic movies that were so far removed from reality that even the most hopeless of escapists couldn't believe in it. She told herself to stop, to go inside and live her life not some hideous fantasy. She didn't move. Not for a while.

Her cellphone beeped. Sighing she turned and went inside, walking to the kitchen island on which sat her phone. Lifting it she looked at the number, frowning when she saw it was withheld, she held down the button to unlock the keypad, and walked back to the doorway her eyes tracking up to the stars. The phone beeped and without looking down she clicked open the message. Reluctantly, she dragged her focus away from the sky and down to the screen. Gasping, she read the message: “THE STARS ARE BRIGHT TONIGHT, YOU'D LIKE THEM. I MISS YOU.”


End file.
